


Definition of Suffering ~ Whumptober 2019 Brooklyn Nine-Nine Edition

by Fear_Itself



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "Please, I beg you just kill me already." Seamus didn't reply, just a smile crossed his face."You tried to escape, this wouldn't have been so bad if you just stayed put but now your in for it.""Like hell, I'm gonna stay, you kidnapped me!" A finger traced over Jake's cheek making a shiver go down his spine."You signed up for this by telling me not to take your dad..." Hands were on his wrists and he was forced back down on the table where he got the stitches earlier. "Now tell me Jacob dear, have you ever known what it's like to have a gun inside you?"That night, Jake Peralta learned the true definition of suffering.~~~Little bits for this year's Whumptober. Please read with caution, thank you ^~^





	1. Shakey Hands

Jake Peralta didn't know where he was. Well, he kind of knew. His hands were tied to the inside of a van. It had white walls. He didn't know where it was going. Trying to remember what happened before he was in this situation, Jake knew it was October 1st. He could be planning for the Halloween Heist but instead, he was being taken to god knows where. The Nine-Nine probably had no leads on his location. What if he never got saved? His mind went places, wondering what the severity of this kidnapping was. Death, torture, isolation? He prayed it would be a simple ransom case. But this was Seamus Murphy they were dealing with, he wasn't gonna play 'simple'. 

"Hey quit knocking on the wall would ya, nobody's gonna hear you even if ya try." When the driver turned around, a big puff of cigarette smoke flew into his face. Trying to control his hands, he put his head down, hoping to wake up from this nightmare...


	2. Explosion

The next day he was still in the van, but he wasn't longer tied to where his arms were above his head. Now they were tied behind him. The van came to stop and when he opened the door, a whiff of gasoline entered inside. Coughing slightly, he leaned against the wall, no longer vibrating from the movement and wind beating against the side. Jake was hungry, he hadn't eaten since last night when the driver force-fed him stale cheese-its. He shoulda asked him to bring him food from the convince store. Thinking about pizza and fries and mom homemade turkey, he heard a slight hissing noise before something hit the van. The entire vehicle boomed at the impact and the sound loudly echoed across the metal walls. Suddenly it was over. His ears were still ringing and his heart was still pacing, he was ok... For now.


	3. Delirium

"Hey what the hell you doin to my truck kid?" Jake could hear the driver outside when the noise settled.

"It's a van, and what's it to you if I set off my fireworks nearby, I bought em." that was a kid, edgy teenagers...

"Of course it fucking matters, I got merchandise in the back, and Murphy is already on my ass to move it faster."

"Merchandise, whattda hell you mean?" he could almost hear the smirk the driver most likely pulled.

"Whatsit to you?"

"Just let me see inside..." He could hear the kid try to open the van door, but something stopped him.

"Open it, I dare you, but if you do, the last your parents will see of you is your ashes at their front door."

"Bold of you to assume I have parents." All Jake heard next was the sound of glass breaking and a scream.

"Geez, and I had to waste a perfectly good beer."


	4. Human Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I’m going to be in MGM Studios so I may not post 5 until Sunday or will post it tonight. After this I should return to one a day. Cool!

"2 hours and we'll be there." Jake slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Too lazy to pull himself upright, he watched what was going on above him. A spider was capturing a fly inside of its web and a string tied on the ceiling for whatever reason swayed back and forth due to the movement. Part of Jake started to regret the choice, choosing to go with Seamus instead of Holt. But Holt had a husband and things could've gotten dangerous if he Kevin was like Holt and could kill himself without him. He at least knew Amy had someone like Teddy she could be with if things were to get rough. A hopeless feeling settled into his stomach. Two hours before whatever torture they felt like would begin until he was found or died a slow and painful death. But as a cop, it was his job to protect the innocent. He was going to pay the cost for his own wrecklessness that got him arrested in the first place. And until the day he died, he'd take as many bullets as he needed to keep his captain safe.


	5. Gunpoint

Jake still didn't know where he was. Now in some building, a blindfold was removed from his face by finally someone who wasn't the drunk driver.

"Murphy will come in to talk with you in a few minutes." For once, he wasn't tied to a chair, instead just locked in a room. Looking both ways, he remembered he still had his phone on him. Now taking the chance, he decided to text someone. Holt knew he was captured and most likely told everyone by now, so maybe he could send his location! Turning it on, he Googled where he was. It said he was in San Fransisco but there was no address. Gina would see it the fastest so he went to there messages and composed something as fast as he could put the phone away for safekeeping.

"I am in San-" Before he could add Fransisco, the door opened, there was no time to hide it.

"Hey, where did you get that!" In a panic, Jake pressed send.

"My pocket, your driver didn't take it.

"That drunk bastard..." A gun was swiftly placed to his head and his heart raced faster. "Alright show me what you did or I pull the trigger." Slowly, he turned the screen to face Murphy. "How did you know where we are!"

"Turned on location."

"Of course ya did, now delete the message." Jake did so, hoping Gina wasn't asleep or busy. "Now I've got someone incompetent to deal with. You two, get him out of here."


End file.
